bobesponjabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Picles!
Históriaright Bob Esponja atende dois pedidos de hamburguer de siri. Robalo chega e pede um hamburguer de siri. Quando Bob Esponja vê Robalo, serve-lhe um hamburguer de siri. Robalo come e exclarece que ele esqueceu o picles, o que apavora Bob Esponja. Ele não fica mais sabendo da fórmula e decide ir para casa. Quando vai, ele percebe que a porta sumiu, mas estava do seu lado o tempo todo, e Seu Sirigueijo exclarece que ele mora ao norte. Bob Esponja chega em casa e fica com dúvidas sobre a fórmula. Quando ele vai dormir, fica com muitas dúvidas de qual é a posição certa pra dormir. Ele acorda e usa Gary para desligar o despertador, mas percebe que está errado. Lula Molusco queima tudo no siri cascudo, o que faz os clientes irem embora. Seu Sirigueijo decide que ele precisa do Bob Esponja e vai a casa dele. Quando entra, Seu Sirigueijo percebe que está uma bagunça. Bob Esponja aparece com a cueca na cara e fala esquisito. Seu Sirigueijo lhe mostra os ingredientes do hamburguer de siri e diz que Bob não precisa ter pressa. Depois de dias, Bob Esponja percebe que ele não pode fazer mais hamburguer de siri, mas ele faz nervosamente. Seu Sirigueijo e Bob Esponja chegam no siri cascudo, e Bob Espponja expulsa Lula Molusco da cozinha. Quando os clientes percebem que Bob Esponja voltou, eles entram no siri cascudo. Robalo chega e pede um right hamburguer de siri, o que Bob Esponja faz e traz. Robalo come e exclarece que ele esqueceu o picles novamente. Bob Esponja olha debaixo da língua dele e vê que ele escondia o picles embaixo da língua o tempo todo, que tinha o picles do hamburguer anterior, e várias coisas das pessoas, o qua apavora Robalo, e ele corre com medo para fora do siri cascudo.eads the microscopic print below the menu that says: "Money Back Guarantee" on it. SpongeBob loses his confidence (and his mind), and cannot remember how to do anything. Mr. Krabs tells him to go home and get some rest. He has Squidward take over the grill, which leads to disaster, with Squidward burning all the food (including milkshakes) and driving away customers. Mr. Krabs is worried about losing money, so he goes to SpongeBob's house, where everything is mixed up (such as eggs being nailed to the walls). The music and SpongeBob's speech are both mixed up too. Mr. Krabs explains to SpongeBob that if he remembers how to make a Krabby Patty, he will be back in order. It takes days, but SpongeBob eventually learns how to make a Krabby Patty properly again (unintentionally due to believing he could not do it). He returns to the Krusty Krab, where Bubble Bass confronts him again. SpongeBob serves him his meal confidently, but Bubble Bass announces again that there are no pickles. However, SpongeBob reveals that Bubble Bass has been hiding the pickles under his tongue the whole time to avoid paying, as well as Shubie's car keys. Bubble Bass runs away, and everyone cheers at SpongeBob's return. SpongeBob then wants three cheers for Squidward for taking his place while he was gone. However, the crowds jeers instead of cheers, but SpongeBob assumes they're cheering. The last jeer then goes: "Boo, you stink!" before the episode ends. Assista o episódio http://www.videolog.tv/Victor_Hugo27/videos/660820 Lista de Episódios Episódio Anterior O Homem-Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho Próximo Episódio O Monitor da Classe, Principais *Bob Esponja (personagem) *Seu Sirigueijo *Lula Molusco *Robalo Secúndarios * Uma Variedade de Peixes Categoria:Episódios